


Prey

by AHumanFemale, Tiberias



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominant Barba, Explicit Sexual Content, I promise there are feels, M/M, Role Playing, blatantly problematic, collaboration with summermint, feels though, it's basically the whole story, previously seen on tumblr, sorry - Freeform, undercover sonny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/pseuds/Tiberias
Summary: Sonny is undercover as a prostitute to catch a rapist targeting working men.  It’s late when a shiny black car pulls up to the curb and the back window rolls silently down.The face inside is familiar.The look in his eyes is not.





	1. I : Hunted

**Author's Note:**

> Collaboration with @summermint on Tumblr. Their work is gorgeous and amazing and inspired and I dearly wish you would all take the time to give their page a visit. The Barisi edits alone will end you. 
> 
> If you click on the link at the beginning of the chapter it will take you to the image that @summermint made for each chapter. There are three different ones and they are all stunning.

[Prey I by @summermint](http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/163804416217/this-is-what-he-pays-me-for-ill-show-you-how-its)

 

_I : Hunted_

 

 

It’s late.

Almost one.

His feet hurt and his eyes are burning from the cigarette smoke and car exhaust as cars with heavily tinted windows pull up to the curb, pick someone up, and drive away again.  They all come back within a few minutes, safe and sound.  Sonny makes sure of that, keeping a close eye.  It’s all he can do not to try and steer the younger ones to a shelter.  Instead he keeps his eyes forward and his thoughts to himself.

Sonny is going to turn in soon, comfortable in the knowledge that the monster beating the hell out of male prostitutes has yet to strike after midnight.  Not much of a night owl, their guy - he tended to brutally assault male sex workers at a semi-reasonable hour, leading Sonny to believe he had a regular nine-to-five he had to get up early for.  That bothered him more than he thought it would.  It meant some upstanding member of society out there was sick in a way that defied explanation.  

It was one thing to be a creep and skulk around in the dark and be a monster.  It was another to have a normal life during the day and get off on beating the life out of someone after hours.

He’d been undercover for three weeks already with no end in sight.  No new assaults, no rumors among the rest of the guys.  The victims hadn’t been connected, really - hadn’t made a point of working in groups or reaching out to anyone else - so no one knew much about them or bothered to pay attention when they took off with a john and never made their way back.  They were, however, young.  And blond.  And thin, though all smaller than Sonny.  To make up for the difference he wore clothes that were a little too big - pants that looked long on him, a shirt a size too big so he looked thinner than he was.  Hair loose and mussed to make him look younger.  He never expected to feel comfortable here, not with his pale chest bared to his sternum and assessing eyes raking over him like he was a product to be bought.

Except he was.

For a little while anyway.

Sonny checks the time on his phone again and gives himself permission to get lost.  He can already feel his pillow and taste the beer he’s going to allow himself when he gets back to his shit motel room when a shiny black car pulls to the curb directly in front of him.  He’s situated mostly on his own, half a block from everyone else, so there’s no mistaking who the person inside is wanting to talk to.  

He’s already decided it’s worth pursuing.  The car suggests some level of affluence, which could fit with their perp if his gut proves correct.  A deeply tinted window rolls down slowly - the back window, suggesting a driver with a client.  Sonny fixes his best knowing smirk onto his lips and saunters forward, getting nearly to the window before  a deep voice grates out an order for him to get in.  

Bossy son of a bitch.  

He opens the door and slides inside, instantly struck by a familiar scent before turning and seeing a pair of striking green eyes so welcome he nearly collapses in relief.  Suddenly his motel pillow and cheap beer sound like a punishment rather than a treat for another day completed undercover - he’d rather be here, with his lover still dressed for work in his expensive tie and beautifully tailored coat.  Sonny hasn’t seen Rafael’s face since he left to go undercover, the two of them gently fucking each other awake as the sun rose in the windows behind Sonny’s bed.  

But that was weeks ago, and now here he was.

“God, it’s you.  I-”

“How much?”

Sonny stops short, surprised.  He doesn’t have to double check to make sure it’s Rafael in the car but he does anyway, comforted by the sight of the man’s aristocratic face illuminated in the orange glow of streetlights.  Hair flawless, skin bronzed.  Soft lines at the corners of his eyes.  The expression of mild irritation he wears is dearly familiar.

The look in his eyes is not.

“Three hundred for the night,” Sonny replies, voice rougher than he expected.  

Rafael seemed to nod in disinterested agreement, eyes turning forward before giving the driver an address.  Rafael’s address, specifically.  An address he knows by heart but has only been to a handful of times.  Rafael is taking him home.  Sonny longs to reach out and touch him, to glide his hand up the line of Rafael’s thigh in his fine dress pants, but senses it wouldn’t be welcome.  The role Rafael is playing doesn’t seem to invite affection and so Sonny wouldn’t give it.

Instead he turned his eyes out the window, ignoring the hammering in his chest and the secret thrill singing in his blood.


	2. II : Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They each have a role to play.

##  [Prey II by @summermint](http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/163840969242/give-it-up-do-as-i-say-give-it-up-and-let-me-have)

 

##  _II : Owned_

 

Rafael’s apartment overlooks the Manhattan skyline.

It isn’t at the top of his building but it’s close, with wide windows and more floor space than strictly necessary.  Rafael is a man of the times and his home reflects that, a modern style with contemporary use of space and color.  The only hints at his appreciation for classics lie in his bookshelves - classic novels, law textbooks in pristine condition that had to be decades old.  Fine leather covers and hand-pressed lettering that glimmer in the soft light from the windows.  

It’s easy for Sonny to let his eyes drift over it now as if for the first time, just because he’s been here so rarely.  Rafael locks the door behind them and stands a few feet away from Sonny, just looking.  Assessing.  Judging for himself the quality of the man he’d brought in off the street to enjoy.  The man he’d bought to fuck.  Sonny’s skin buzzes, electric under Rafael’s shrewd gaze.  Shame and pitiful want swirl and mix until they’re indistinguishable.  All the prowess he possesses in becoming other people has left him when faced with the staggering weight of Rafael's stare.  

“Is this your first time?” he finally asks, hoping for glib and instead landing on breathy.

Rafael starts forward, stopping inches away and reaching for the front of Sonny’s shirt.  His voice is dark and the intentions lurking behind his green gaze were darker.  

“I think you and I both know that isn’t true.”  

“Lonely often?”

Rafael scoffs.

“I’m almost certain I’m not paying for your commentary on my social life,” Rafael informs him and the cheeky grin on his face is wiped away when Rafael fists his hands on either side of Sonny’s thin shirt and pulls.  Buttons scatter and Sonny gasps when Rafael’s warm hands take hold of his waist.

“What if that was my only shirt?” he accused but Rafael didn’t seem to care, paying no mind to his petulant complaints and instead shoving his fingers beneath Sonny’s waistband.  Testing the flesh at his hips, pressing at the muscles and bone he finds there before sweeping backwards to dig into the meat of Sonny’s ass.  

Meat.

He’s little more than meat.

A purchase.

Heat rushes to the surface of his skin and Rafael notices.  Of course he does.  He seems to revel in it, a haughty smirk toying with the corner of his mouth.  Rafael is conspicuously hard, his dick an impressive weight against the fabric of his slacks.  Sonny wants to reach out, wants to touch and taste and enjoy, but the look in Rafael’s eyes keeps him immobile.  Unable to do much more than stand in place and breathe in halting gasps while Rafael manhandles him into submission.  

“Don’t tell me you’re shy,” Rafael mocks, amused disdain evident in the tone of his voice and the arch of his brow.  It’s convincing enough that Sonny briefly thinks he has something to be ashamed of.  

“No,” he says finally and wishes his voice was stronger.  “I’m not shy.”

“Then what?”

“I’m waiting for you.  I’m waiting for you to tell me what you want,” he tells Rafael honestly while the man’s fingers abandon the firm muscle of his ass and slowly start to wander forward again.  Muscles clench and jump at the slightest graze.  “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?  To give you what you want?”

Rafael’s lips stretch back in a feral approximation of a smile and he tears at the button of Sonny’s pants, ripping them open.  The zipper parts roughly and the man in front of him still manages to keep his eyes on Sonny’s, forcibly ignoring the obvious ridge of his erection beneath the fly he’d so unceremoniously destroyed.  As though Sonny’s arousal was secondary to Rafael’s and certainly no concern of his.  He barely avoids thrusting into Rafael's hand in protest.  

“Go.  Get in bed.”

Sonny shivers.

He doesn’t move.

"Well?"

“Where is it?” he asks and Rafael’s eyes widen in surprise, as though he expected Sonny to follow the order blindly despite the roles they’d adopted.  Sonny may have known exactly where Rafael’s bedroom was but the whore he’d just brought home didn’t.

“Down the hall, at the very end.  Leave the lights off.  I expect you to be naked in my bed by the time I join you.”

“You’re not coming with me, baby?” he asked sweetly and the endearment hit Rafael hard, forcing him to lick at his bottom lip and take in a quick breath through his nose.  

Sonny never calls him that.

The whore does.

“Go,” he orders and this time Sonny keeps his mouth shut.  Instead of talking back he pulls his shirtsleeves down and off, leaving the thin button up on the ground behind him as he turns to walk toward the hallway.  

And if his pants slip a little low, hang momentarily over the curve of his ass, he could hardly be held responsible for the pained groan that worked its way across the room as he fades into the darkness of the corridor leading to Rafael’s room.  

He meanders, mostly.  Takes his sweet time because he knows Rafael would be pouring himself a drink and getting off on making Sonny wait for him.  Making him wait for the next barb tossed his way, the next arrogant crack that shouldn’t make him want the man but didn’t anyway.  Every part of this game should be painting him red with shame but exhilarates him instead.  He feels cheap, feels used.  Feels the goddamn sexiest he’s ever felt in his life, knowing Rafael was willing to pay for the opportunity to fuck him half to death and send him on his way.

Sonny has stepped from his pants and the thick cling of his cotton boxer briefs when he hears Rafael’s footsteps coming down the hall.  They're slow, leisurely.  Like he has all the time in the world and getting to the naked man in his bed is an afterthought.  Sonny tosses his his socks and shoes, gripping the heady arousal in his bloodstream and chasing it while he takes himself in hand to stroke slowly up and sit's at the end of Rafael’s bed.

Rafael has already found fault with him. 

“I believe I said  _in_  bed,” the man points out immediately upon walking in the room, because he wouldn’t be himself unless he was picking some matter of semantics to death.  

“And here I am,” Sonny says, still jerking himself off.  His way was slicked with a rush of precome at the sight of Rafael, sans jacket now.  Tie loosened, face gently flushed with the alcohol now in his system.  Fucking gorgeous and still looking at him like a subpar meal he was willing to devour anyway out of spite.  “Waiting for you, just like you wanted.”

“Is that what I wanted?” he asks pointedly and Sonny keens at the look of bored dismissal on his face.  

“Didn’t you?” he pants, twisting his fist over his head particularly hard.  “Or did you pick me out of all those other guys because you liked me the least?”

“Maybe I picked you because you seemed the most likely to shut the fuck up and take what I give you,” he observes and takes Sonny’s chin in his hand roughly, thumb digging into the shallow cleft.  “Can you do that for me,  _baby_?”

Sonny nods.  

“Terrific.  Then you’re smarter than you look.”  He leans down and presses a kiss to Sonny’s lips.  Soft, despite the hard grip on his chin.  A reward?  An apology?  Sonny doesn’t have the chance to ponder it anymore because Rafael’s hand drops from his face and he gives him another stern scowl.  “Stop masturbating.”

Sonny drops his hand instantly, embarrassed.  Scalded by it.  Using that word made it sound like he was doing something dirty, something shameful.  Maybe Catholic school had affected him more than he thought.  And judging by the condescending look on Rafael’s face he knew it.  

“Shocking.  Another pretty young thing with sex issues.”

“I don’t have-”

“Good.  Then you should have no problem getting on your knees and putting my cock down the back of your throat."

Sonny swallows hard, dick twitching against his lower stomach.  

“No.”

“Good boy,” he says condescendingly and it only makes Sonny move faster, sinking to the floor in front of Rafael with hardly another syllable passing between his lips.  His fingers go straight to Rafael’s zipper and Rafael rewards his daring with a hand on the top of his head.  Soft, Rafael’s long fingers curled around his crown.  Sonny wants to bask in it but knows he shouldn’t.

Rafael is hard already, his girth a torrid weight in Sonny’s hand.  The way Rafael hisses at his first touch tells him he’s probably been hard for a while.  Maybe since the moment the car pulled up in front of him and he’d ordered him inside.  The thought of Rafael venturing to that side of town with the intention of finding him sends a thrill through him that he expresses with his tongue underneath the flared head of Rafael’s cock.  Rafael hums in approval and he does it again.  Unsure but enthusiastic.  The hesitant tastes of a man unfamiliar with his partner but desperate to please anyway.

Above him Rafael loosens his tie and releases the knot, leaving it to hang around his neck.  Sonny looks up through his lashes to watch as Rafael undoes the buttons on his shirt next.  Slowly, purposefully.  As though nothing Sonny was doing was enough for him to rush, to undress any faster.  The sting of insult spurs him on, until he’s swallowed Rafael’s head deep into his mouth and the taste of the man in front of him is all he can think about.  He’s so intent on his goal of forcing Rafael to react in some way that he doesn’t notice Rafael’s hands fisting in his hair and pulling until his mouth is empty and Sonny is struggling to keep himself upright without the use of Rafael’s thighs for balance.  

“Up,” Rafael orders, “Get up.  Get on the bed.”

Sonny nods and pulls himself up to sit at the edge of the bed again, where he was before Rafael had ordered him to his knees.  He watches with something like giddiness when he watches Rafael go to the nightstand.  The sight of lube in Rafael’s hand makes his head swim and his ass tighten in anticipation.  He should have been used to it but he wasn’t - the Rafael in front of him now wasn’t the one who took him out for nice dinners and made a point of lending him ties on court days.  The Rafael in front of him now wanted to buy him, to use him.  It might as well have been two different people and that was how Sonny chose to view it, especially when Rafael returned to him with the curvy bottle and a little something extra.

“Condom?” he asks, surprised.  “You don’t have to, I’m clean.”

Rafael knows that.  They haven’t used condoms in months.

Instead the man gives him an unimpressed scoff.

“Spare me,” he says.  “I suppose next you’ll tell me I’m your first.  Turn around.”

Sonny accepts the insulted sting again and turns around, up on his hands and knees and heading for the headboard when he feels Rafael’s grip rough on his ankle.

“No,” he tells him, “Stay here.”

Nodding, Sonny stays on his hands and knees and tries to pretend he can’t feel the weight of Rafael’s stare on his exposed body.  Rafael stands behind him, still mostly dressed and watching him with all the rapt attention of a predator.  Heat flushes under his skin again and he starts to turn and question but suddenly Rafael’s dry fingers are circling his asshole, one pushing inside and forcing a huff of argument from his chest.

“Apologies,” Rafael says but doesn’t sound sorry at all, “I assumed you would be ready  _before_  getting into my car.”

“You’re my first of the night,” he gasps in return and is rewarded with the sound of a cap popping open.  Rafael’s voice is rough when he speaks again.

“I think you mean ‘only’.”

The next time he feels Rafael’s fingers they’re coated in slick and his body accepts them more willingly as Rafael coaxes him open, pushing and circling.  First one, until Sonny is breathing hard and his pulse is throbbing hard in his dick.  Then two, until he’s rocking back onto Rafael’s fingers and his eyes are closed to help him focus on the sensation.  The third finger screws in alongside its predecessors and Sonny keens loudly, voice echoing in the otherwise empty room.

“Happy?” Rafael sneers as he finger fucks him.

“Yes,” Sonny gasps, “Yes, I’m happy.”

Happy isn't the half of it. 

A second later Sonny is empty and he hears the sound of a foil packet being ripped open.  His mind is pulled into two different directions - finally Rafael would be inside him, but it was with a barrier between them.  An unnecessary one. Maybe he can convince Rafael to forgo it, maybe he could whine and beg to feel Rafael come inside him-

“Fuck!” Sonny cries when Rafael shoves himself inside, hard and thick while Sonny clamps down around him.  “Oh,  _fuck_.  Baby…”

Rafael doesn’t answer.  Just surges forward, hands on Sonny’s hips while he finds his rhythm.  He’s rougher, insistent.  Harder than he’s ever been with Sonny in months of overwhelming cases and moments of desperation.  This feels less like sex and more like punishment… for leaving him to go undercover, maybe.  For putting himself in danger.  For positioning himself on a street corner and inviting the eyes of other men.

He’s not sorry.

Rafael fucks him until his voice is hoarse, until he feels bruises on the skin under Rafael’s hold.  Until he's coated in a sheen of sweat.  Until every breath is a wheeze and until his arms are shaking with the strain of holding himself up.  Neither of them have uttered another word in the long minutes since Rafael slid inside him and it suited Sonny fine, until suddenly he felt his release building low in his stomach and sparks tripping up the length of his spine.  He’s close, so so close as Rafael fucks him so hard and so good and his whines sound foreign even to himself.

He’s not going to last.

“Touch me,” he begs, the words bumping from his lips with every brutal thrust of Rafael’s hips.  “Please, baby.  Please touch me.”

“What makes you think I care if you get off?” Rafael asks, pushing inside him hard enough to knock Sonny down to his elbows.  “Your job isn't to come.  This isn’t for  _you_.  This is for  _me_."

He fucks him like he means it.

“I know!  I know it is,” he gasps and every muscle in his body screams for more.  For less.  For Rafael to relent and to never stop what he was doing to him.  “Please,  _please_ …”

“No,” he growls bitterly.  “You’ll come untouched or you won’t come.”

Sonny cries out now, high and needy and rocks himself back into Rafael’s grasp.  He could do it, had done it before, but the effort that went into it then suddenly seems impossible.  He’s so tired, so worn out and so close that the thought of begging Rafael to let him come seems like a more viable option.  

“If you have to you may touch yourself,” Rafael offers, kind and gentle, in direct contradiction to the bruising pace he’s set for them.  Sonny wants to cry in relief but Rafael adds, “If you do, do so silently.  I don’t want to hear a single syllable of you ruining my sheets.”

He keens once, a pitifully horny noise that scratches at his throat, and Rafael pulls out completely while his body clenches in confusion.  

“What did I tell you?”

He nods.

Silently.

Rafael forces himself back into the slick hole waiting for him and Sonny has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out again.  Suddenly his hips are being yanked up and he’s falling forward, legs spreading farther.  His face lands in the too-soft comforter and Rafael is angling up and hard and  _there it is_.  Rafael is hitting his prostate with every thrust and every thought flies from Sonny’s head with two notable exceptions:

He can touch himself.

He can’t make a noise.

Sonny takes his bottom lip between his teeth and reaches down to form a fist around the base of his cock.  His entire body is shaking with the force of Rafael moving inside him and he does his best to match the pace, fast and rough.  Unforgiving.  Unloving and selfish.  A pace meant to punish, a force meant to objectify.  Sonny is there for  _Rafael’s_ pleasure.  Not his own.  He’s a breathing toy to be fucked to completion and Rafael is doing exactly that.

It shouldn’t make him harder to feel Rafael’s disdain for him in that moment.

It does.

“Stop fucking moving,” Rafael orders, yanking him back onto the thick intrusion of his cock faster and harder than he needed to, and Sonny comes.

His every muscle clenches and shakes, going numb from the tension as the first long spurts fly from his body.  He comes on Rafael’s sheets, on his hand.  Some manages to arc up and lick the sweat-slicked skin of his chest while he fucks his own fist.  He’s silent.  He tries so hard and manages to stay quiet only by holding his breath until bright starbursts form behind his eyes and furious fire erupts in his chest.  It only takes him higher, his peak only prolonging.  He feels like he's dying but it's too intense to stop. 

When he collapses forward he’s dizzy and stupid, hardly mobile as Rafael continues to fuck him and he draws in his first shaky breath.  Air is the sweetest thing he’s ever tasted in that moment and he takes a deep drink of it, the breath escaping in a soft moan.  Behind him Rafael chokes and his grip falters.  He has to hold Sonny by the tops of his thighs to keep him upright but it doesn’t matter for much longer anyway, Rafael pulling out in a rush of profanity that barely makes it to his ears.

Sonny turns his head just in time to see Rafael rip the condom from his body and take himself in his fist, pumping hard a few times until he goes deadly still and the first rush of come splatters across Sonny’s skin.  Along the curve of his ass and hip, onto the groove of his lower back.  Rafael is looking at the evidence of his orgasm with eyes gone hazy in pleasure and his eyes don’t once drift up to meet Sonny’s.

Sonny wants to touch him.

The whore doesn’t dare.

When finally Rafael has finished, when Sonny’s already pale body is streaked with a brighter white, Rafael pulls in deep heavy breaths that seem to fill him to the tips of his toes.  When he looks at Sonny he quirks the corner of his mouth in amusement, most likely in the openly awestruck hang of his jaw and the way Sonny feels the need to lick his lips when he sees Rafael’s markings on his flesh.

“No,” Rafael orders, gasping, when Sonny reaches for the tissues he knows are in the nightstand.  “Leave it.  I want to see it dry on your skin when I get out of the shower.”

Sonny pauses.

“You want me to stay?”

Rafael’s lip quirks up.  

“You said it was three hundred for the night, correct?”

Sonny nods.

“Does the sun look like it’s up to you?”

Sonny shakes his head.

“Then don’t move.  I expect to see every drop of my come still on you when I’m finished.”

Sonny nods obediently, breathing starting to calm only to hitch when Rafael fixes hard green eyes on him in the blue moonlight.  For a moment he thinks he sees a familiar spark of affection but then it’s gone and Rafael shuts the bathroom door behind him.  It echoes in his otherwise empty apartment and Sonny is left alone with his racing thoughts and the vague itch of Rafael’s come drying on his skin.


	3. III : Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real life creeps in at the edges... and then morning comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for tuning into this little collaboration. Please go give @summermint a follow, their work is outstanding. I'm so lucky they keep asking me to work together. Check in with me on Tumblr for more collaborations, probably. We seemingly can't stop, haha.

##  _**[Prey III by @summermint](http://summermint.tumblr.com/post/163880538592/i-will-find-mistakes-in-the-lines-of-your-face) ** _

## 

##  _Prey_

##  _  
III : Released_

****  
  


 

Rafael wakes Sonny a few hours later.  

He doesn’t say a word, only pulls the blanket from Sonny’s thin frame and puts his mouth on him.  Forgoing the condom, forgoing the dialogue that would remind Sonny they were playing a role.  Just the taste of him salty on his tongue, just the sound of Sonny groaning awake and gasping as blood rushes to fill the thick length of muscle in Rafael’s mouth.  Rafael delights in the breathy mewls that pour from Sonny as he works.  Sonny is hard in seconds, close to the edge in minutes.  Rocking against his lips, twitching on his tongue.  Burying his fingers in Rafael’s cropped hair and pulling hard when his hips start to buck and he comes down Rafael’s throat.

Rafael sucks him until he’s finished, until he’s clean and limp, before rearing up onto his knees and finishing over the soft skin of Sonny’s belly.  Another mark, another claim to match the one still flaking from Sonny’s skin.  He feels relief and misery in equal measure.  Sonny yet again reaches for something to clean them, always so considerate, but yet again Rafael stops him.

“Leave it,” he tells him for the second time in their stolen night and Sonny does.  He nods his assent even as his eyes start to flutter closed again, too tired to keep them open.

Rafael waits until his mark has started to dry, then replaces the blanket.  

His lover is already asleep by the time Rafael's head meets the pillow.

Rafael doesn’t wake again until his alarm goes off, at five forty-five on the dot.  When he does it’s to the unfortunate reality of Sonny still in his bed.  Unfortunate because of the fact that soon the man would be gone again, back on the street and out of the safety of Rafael’s arms.  Rafael would be alone again, without the sweet, easy affection and heady desire he’d learned to need since Sonny had come into his life.  It had only been a few months but here he was, willing to compromise an undercover operation to get Sonny into his bed if only for a night.  Under the guise of something seedy to separate himself from it, to spare himself from the pain of it ending.

It couldn’t be Sonny in his bed.  

It has to be a prostitute because when the sun rose, he would have to leave.

Rafael couldn’t say goodbye to Sonny again, not without it breaking him.

The alarm is still blaring, interrupting his pathetic thoughts.  He turns it off and rolls over, struck by the sight of messy curls over his forehead and pink lips so decadently full that he can’t help getting close enough to kiss them.  A peck at first, nothing more than a graze of lips until Sonny’s eyelids start to flutter and he’s greeted with eyes the color of clear aquamarine, softened with obvious affection.  

The man in his bed would be the death of him.

Rafael takes his mouth before Sonny has the chance to ruin the fantasy he was determined to live in forever.  The fantasy where Sonny is bought and paid for already, and where Rafael doesn’t have to worry about bidding him farewell.  He eats Sonny’s kisses and breathes his sighs, addicted to the man in a way that was still new and wholly terrifying.  He leaves his mouth only when the need becomes too great, settling between Sonny’s legs to fix his lips and teeth to the notch in Sonny’s throat and the hollow of his collarbones.  The proof of his presence is left in dark bites under his clavicle and in the smooth skin and muscle above his heart.  

Stopping isn’t an option.  

Neither is control, nor presence of mind.  

Not when Sonny is hard against his stomach, bobbing and leaving sticky trails of precome on both their stomachs.  Not when Sonny’s voice is high and breathy and he’s begging Rafael to take him already because he can’t wait anymore.  He can’t go another second without the feel of his cock deep inside of him.  Rafael realizes a little too late that holding himself back from the man beneath him was never really an option.

Sonny opens up to him.

With tongue first and then with his fingers, gliding and spreading until Sonny’s body is loose and ready and Sonny is arching his back off the bed for more.  Typically Rafael would take this time to tease him; to withhold his affections, to deprive them both of touch until Sonny filled the air with raspy endearments and wanton cries of his name.  Not now.  Now Rafael grabs Sonny by the hips until he’s in his lap and guides himself inside.  A slow, hard drag that turns Sonny’s pleas into a string of whispered nonsense and prayers to a deity Rafael doesn’t believe in.  

The rhythm he sets has none of the previous night’s punishment but all its intensity.  The only person Rafael is punishing is himself, with every moment he allows himself to look upon the man who so lovingly takes him into his body.  Punishment because it would end soon.  Punishment because when Rafael returns to his apartment the next time it will be empty.  It occurs to him then that maybe it would have been better to wait because now his chest aches with love and loss and Sonny is still here, clinging to him with fingers desperate to keep him close.

Sonny comes first, with Rafael’s hand wrapped around him and his thumb circling in the groove beneath the blunt head of his prick.  

Rafael comes a few minutes later, with his pulse pounding in his cock and Sonny’s fingers digging into the muscle of his ass.  For a moment he thinks Sonny might be praising him but the thought is lost in the din of the storm raging in him.  The storm satisfied only by leaving his mark inside Sonny this time, filling him up until thick pearls of come form with every thrust and slip down the cleft of Sonny’s ass.  Rafael’s eyes are drawn to it, magnetized to the descent even as he begins his own.  Sonny clenches around him, pushing more of Rafael's spend from his body as he gasps and begs him to stay inside a little longer.

They don't have the time. 

He pulls out, takes a deep breath while Sonny’s eyes stay closed and focuses on collecting himself.  The shower is calling to him, as is the rest of his day.  He tries to ignore what come after the shower but succeeds only in putting off the inevitable when he leaves Sonny in his bed to get ready for work.  He dresses in relative silence, checking in on Sonny from time to time while the man fades in and out of sleep.  

He’s exhausted while Rafael feels recharged, even if only by dread for what was coming.

In an hour he’s preparing to leave, his armor firmly in place.  His suit is impeccable and his hair is neat again, cologne dabbed on his throat to cover the smell of sex that still clings to his skin.  He sits on the side of the bed and Sonny’s eyes flutter open at the movement.  The man fixes him with a sleepy, lovesick smile that Rafael can’t process in that moment.  It’s easier for him to resume the role and so he does.

“Stay longer.  Use the shower if you need to.  There’s a change of clothes in the top drawer that should probably fit you,” he tells him and runs his hand over Sonny’s mussed hair.  With it loose and unstyled Sonny looks painfully young.  “Your money is in an envelope on the dresser.”

This forces Sonny to look up, surprised.  He hadn’t expected their roles to extend this far.  

“No, I don’t need-”

“Trying to haggle for more?” he asks, brow arched in amusement and Sonny sputters.  “There’s already extra in there, don’t worry.  I pay for quality.  Buy yourself something pretty.”

It was a shitty thing to say and he knew it, but his love seems to understand anyway.  He was always too good at reading through Rafael's sardonic bullshit and seeing the truth of him, even when it was easier not to.

Sonny clears his throat and nods while Rafael gets back to his feet.

This isn’t goodbye.

He refuses.

“Lock the door on your way out,” he says instead and walks away.

 

**…**

 

Rafael is behind his desk, dreading a meeting with Buchanan in less than twenty minutes, when the knock at his door sounds.  He looks up, confused because Buchanan was never early and because Carmen hadn’t called to let him know the man was there.  There’s an indignant noise brewing in the back of his throat when the door pushes open that dies instantly upon seeing fair hair combed back and the same blue gaze he’s spent long weeks dreaming about.  

It’s been a month since their stolen night, Rafael leaving Sonny marked and breathless in his bed.  Covered in the slick of their come and the dark bruises of his kisses down Sonny’s chest.  

“Hey Raf,” Sonny says easily, so easily, like the words aren’t a dagger to his old shriveled heart.  

He stands up from his desk and moves around it as quickly as he can manage.  Sonny is all smiles when Rafael fists the man’s lapels and yanks him close for a kiss, roughened with time and distance and sweetened now with the promise of more.  

“You’re home,” he gasps finally, when the taste of Sonny on his tongue has rendered him dizzy.  

“Yeah, I’m home,” Sonny replies with a wide grin.  “Guy’s in the tombs, waiting on arraignment.  Miss me?”

Rafael scoffs, “Obviously not.”

“Yeah, obviously,” he says with a wink and Rafael wants to roll his eyes but his knees suddenly feel  weak and he doesn’t have the energy.  “Here, I got you something.”

“Lot of gift shops out on your corner?” he snarks and Sonny gives him a wan smile before pulling an envelope from his breast pocket.  It’s worn and faded but Rafael recognizes it as the one he’d left on the dresser for Sonny a month ago.  

“No, that was-”

“Just open it.” Sonny admonishes and hands Rafael the envelope.  

When he takes it Rafael notices that the seal has been broken, the money removed.  He breathes a sigh of relief because that meant Sonny had used it after all.  In the last month he’s needed to believe that Sonny was using it to eat well, to get a relaxing drink somewhere.  The hope is demolished, however, when he looks inside and sees two gleaming tickets with the name of a coveted Broadway show printed across the top.  His eyes dart up to meet Sonny’s.  

“I was thinking we could play Pretty Woman next time,” he jokes, “I can pretend to have no appreciation whatsoever for this kind of thing and you can pretend to be crazy about me anyway.”

Rafael smirks.  

“Not much pretending involved, then, is there?” he asks and presses another kiss to his lover’s chin.  

“Nah,” Sonny agrees and gives him another kiss.  A real one, laced with all the brash confidence he’d come to love in him.  

“Am I interrupting something?” a voice drawls behind them and they break apart to see Buchanan in the doorway, looking smugly amused at catching his frequent adversaries in a private moment.  “Should I come back later?  Hit the lights on my way out?”

“Bite me, Buchanan,” Sonny shoots back and Buchanan only grins.  

“Oh, I don’t get paid enough for that, detective.  And I’d hate to step on anyone’s toes.”

Sonny rolls his eyes and heads for the door, where Buchanan happily stands aside for him to pass.  His detective looks back once, meeting Rafael’s gaze head on with amusement and something dangerously close to love.

“See you tonight,” Rafael tells him meaningfully without bothering to look at Buchanan and let the man interrupt their moment.  

“Yeah. See you at home,” Sonny replies and he practically glows.  

Sonny will see him at home.  

The man has no idea his home just walked out the door.


End file.
